Three Years Later
by Arwen-Nenya
Summary: This is a story about Jareth and Sarah both in love...
1. Chapter 1 Three Years Later

Disclaimer: None of these songs or characters are mine.  
  
This is my first Fanfic ever and if I am inspired enough I will continue with it. Please leave a review. If you have any ideas for my story then feel free to e-mail me. I am not too good a writer, but I do love to write and I hope you love my story. I have never written a story before so I hope you like this one. (  
  
Three Years Later  
  
Sarah has gotten really close to Toby since What happened three years ago. She is also getting along better with her stepmother, Karen.  
  
Sara is now 18 years old and Toby is 4. Sarah and Toby both have vivid and wild imaginations and they love to play games together. It has been three years since Sarah had been in the Labyrinth and won Toby back from Jareth, the Goblin King.  
  
"Why can't I get Jareth off my mind?" Sarah kept asking herself uneasily.  
  
She seemed to have feelings for Jareth, but she did not understand why. Why on earth would she want to have anything to do with the Goblin King after all she had put her through? Why could she not stop thinking about him after three years? I feel like I have been being watched for the last three years also. Am I just paranoid?  
  
"I turned the world upside down and I did it all for you" Jared's words haunted her. She wonders if he meant what he said.  
  
Sarah's thoughts were interrupted as Toby walked in. He is very intelligent and mature for a 4 year old.  
  
"Sarah, can you tell me about the ball with Jared?" Toby pleaded.  
  
Sarah's mouth dropped in shock. "You remember about the labyrinth?" She asked in a bewildered tone. "Of course I do. Jareth was really nice to me. He gave me a crystal and I watched you through it. It was really fun!" Toby said this very excitedly and then said, "Please well you tell me?" Sarah could not believe he remembered since he was only a year old when it happened.  
Sarah said it was getting late in order to avoid telling the story. She just did not want to think about it. She scooped her brother up and took him to his bedroom where she got him ready for bed and tucked him in. He fell right to sleep and she smiled and leaned over him to kiss his forehead.  
  
Karen peeked in and thanked Sarah for putting Toby to sleep. Sarah did not pay attention; she was sitting at her vanity table thinking about Jareth. Her father than came in and said good night and noticed how distant she seemed. He wanted to say something, but Karen said, "Richard, just let her be, it's getting late."  
  
Sarah could not drive the thought of Jared out of her mind. She got up and went over to her nightstand to pull out her nightgown and changed for bed. She could not fall asleep for a long time, but when she did she began dreaming.  
  
Sarah was at a ball in the underground. She was in a beautiful white gown that looked just like the one her doll was wearing. It was long and puffed out at the skirt and the sleeves were pushed at the shoulders. She noticed Jareth and he was singing a beautiful song for her. He looked so handsome  
with his spiked, golden hair and his sparkling blue suit.  
  
There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes,  
A kind of pale jewel, open and closed,  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky within your eyes.  
  
It was such a lovely song. She was drawn to him and tried to get through,  
but there were too many people and she kept losing sight of him.  
  
  
  
There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast,  
In search of new dreams,  
A love that will last, within your heart,  
I'll place the moon within your heart.  
  
  
Every time Sarah found him he would disappear again and she would keep  
looking for him.  
As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you,  
Every thrill is gone,  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you,  
As the world falls down,  
Falling,  
It's falling down,  
Falling in love.  
  
She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder and to her surprise... There was  
Jareth!  
  
  
  
I'll paint you mornings of gold,  
I'll spin you valentine evenings,  
Though we're strangers 'till now,  
We're choosing a path between the stars.  
I'll leave my love between the stars.  
  
  
As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you,  
Every thrill is gone,  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you,  
As the world falls down,  
Falling,  
It's falling,  
Falling in love. Sarah stared intently into Jareth's face without seeing him. The words to  
the song were just so puzzling and the song amazingly beautiful.  
  
Sarah woke up from her dream, and she wanted to go back to Jareth. She longed for him, yet she did not understand why. She truly had thought he loved her in the ball and was almost distracted from saving Toby.  
How can she feel anything, but hatred for this man after all he has done to her? Maybe he was doing it for her. I turned the world upside down and I did it all for you. Everything I do I do for you. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.  
All this things he said to me. Did he really mean them? Does he truly love me?  
Sarah could not help herself. She loved him and there was nothing she could do about it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sir Didymus was riding Ambrotious over to the King's Chamber. Ludo and Hoggle were already there. The king was on his bed upset. He was watching Sarah through one of his crystals.  
"Your Highness," Hoggle said quietly, "you have not slept or eaten in days. We are all getting worried about you."  
"Hogwart, please leave me be, Ludo, Sir Didymus, you two leave as well and take Ambrotious with you." Jareth said.  
They stayed where they were and Hoggle said "Your majesty, must you watch Sarah at all times? It is unhealthy being here and just sitting around watching her every second.  
"Hoggle, Out! Now!" the king shouted coldly.  
Hoggle knew it was time to go because if Jareth said his name properly it meant he was very angry.  
Jareth became hurt and upset when Sarah left him. He never knew he could love a mortal so much. He looked into his crystal and saw Toby go into Sarah's room and drag her outside to play. She could never say no to Toby after what she did to him three years ago. She grew to love him very much.  
"Sarah, my dear, how can I ever win your heart?" Jareth whispered quietly to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hoggle knew the king was truly in love with Sarah and all of Sarah's friends missed her very much and definitely would not mind having her as their queen. They tried to devise a plan to help Jareth win Sarah's heart.  
"Your majesty," Hoggle called through the door to Jareth's chamber. Jareth was angry at being bothered again and told Hoggle to go away or he would send him to the Eternal Bog of Stench.  
Hoggle continued quickly, "We have come up with an idea to help you win Lady Sarah's heart."  
Jareth was losing his temper, but the last part of what Hoggle said processed and he let them into his chamber. He was not sure what kind of ideas they would have, but he was desperate.  
Hoggle was ready to explain the plan to Jareth and Jareth was ready to listen. 


	2. Chapter 2 Three Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
Sorry if I take long to update. It is my first Fanfic and I was debating with different ideas. I also have a lot going on with school and everything. ( sorry.  
  
Three Years Later Chapter 2  
  
It was Monday morning and Sarah woke up early. She had another dream about Jareth. She decided to get ready for school even though she was tired. She could not go back to sleep. She took a shower and put on one of her spring dresses. As she was brushing her hair she couldn't help, but think about Jareth. She tried to force the thought of him out of her mind.  
  
Sarah did not have any close friends at school. She walked straight to her history class occasionally saying hello to a few people she passed. She sat at her desk and took out her assignments. She did a little reading before class started.  
  
The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Sarah noticed a handsome young man at the front of the room speaking with the teacher. She had never seen this boy before and he seemed to remind her of someone, but she could not think who. The boy had short, spiked, golden hair and very deep blue eyes.  
  
The teacher walked to the front of the class with the boy.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. This is Aereth and he has just moved into town," said Mr. York, "please take a seat next to Sarah." "Sarah please raise your hand."  
  
Sarah raised her hand and Aereth came and sat next to her. He said hello and smiled at her. She really liked his smile and his eyes looked so kind.  
  
Sarah merely blushed and said hello when she realized she was staring. He asked for her to share her book because he did not have one and she did and they talked quietly to each other for a while. She asked where he was from and he said he had come from Nevada. She tried to learn more about him, but the Mr. York saw them talking and told them to keep quiet.  
  
Sarah kept thinking about Aereth until she saw him again at lunch.  
  
"May I sit with you?" he asked.  
  
Sarah told him sure and they talked quietly with each other and learned what they were into. Aereth asked if she would show him around the town after school since he was new in the area and she said sure and told him to meet her outside the front gate.  
  
Sarah could not wait to spend time with Aereth although she was still trying to figure out who it was that Aereth reminded her of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school they met outside and he smiled at her and she blushed. She told him that they would have to stop by her home first so that she could let her parents know where she would be.  
  
Karen was very excited for Sarah to finally be going out with a boy even if Sarah complained that it wasn't a date and she was just showing him around. They went around the town and Sarah noticed that there was a new store.  
  
"I have never seen this place before," she said quietly. "I wonder what they have here."  
  
The store was called Forever Crystals.  
  
Aereth said, "Let's go in and take a look."  
  
They went in and Sarah was amazed.  
  
"They are so beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
  
The store was filled with crystals that had images inside them. They had pictures of families and of mythical creatures. She was very fond of one that had a young girl in a forest reaching out to touch a unicorn. It was so full of color and light. She went around and looked at some of the other crystals. They were all very lovely.  
  
They finally left the store and went on around the town. She showed Aereth where the theater was and where she used to spend her time three years ago when she was so into all of her stories. Aereth smiled and he sat on a bench and asked for her to sit next to him. The hours had passed quickly. Sarah had had so much fun with Aereth today.  
  
"I really enjoyed spending time with you today," said Aereth.  
  
"I enjoyed spending time with you too," Sarah replied.  
  
"I really like you Sarah," said Aereth as Sarah blushed, "would you like to go out with me on Friday night?"  
  
Sarah was surprised to be asked out, but she really liked Aereth and before she even knew her lips were moving she had said yes.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at seven," said Aereth.  
  
He walked her home and then went home himself.  
  
Sarah was so excited and she couldn't wait to tell Karen about her upcoming date. If she did not tell her right away she might end up having to babysit Toby while her parents go out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sarah got home everyone was about to sit down for dinner.  
  
"You were gone long, we didn't think you would make it back in time for dinner," said Karen smiling at her.  
  
Sarah sat at the table and told them what they did during the day and that Aereth had asked her to go out on Friday. Karen was ecstatic.  
  
"Your first date! How wonderful!" Karen exclaimed.  
  
She was very excited for her stepdaughter. She always wanted Sarah to start dating. She was already eighteen and a senior in high school and she had never gone out.  
  
"It's just a date," Sarah said.  
  
That night Sarah luckily did not have any homework and she went straight to bed after dinner. She was exhausted. She hoped that she would not have any dreams about Jareth again, but they came.  
  
She saw herself in the labyrinth, the staircases all over the place. Jareth was singing and she was trying to get to Toby. Toby kept crawling around on all of the stairs and she had so much trouble getting to him. She got to Jareth and saying those same words. "My will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great...  
  
Sarah woke up saying "You have no power over me" and she realized that she had been dreaming again. She remembered what Jareth said about being generous and doing everything for her. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and got ready for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah had been having lots of fun over the week with Aereth. They sat together in history and had lunch together everyday. She usually sat alone or sometimes she would sit with an acquaintance if she did not feel like being alone, but now she had a real friend and possible boyfriend.  
  
It was the big day, Friday. After school Sarah went straight home and did all of her homework. When she was finished it was already 5:00. Aereth would be there in two hours. She decided to start getting ready. She decided to wear her black skirt that went just past her knees and a baby blue blouse.  
  
At 6:00 she had finally gotten dressed and was deciding how to do her hair. She decided that she would just leave her hair down and she brushed it up. She thought about make-up, but she had never worn any before so she figured why wear it now? She was surprised she put so much thought into this date, but she really liked Aereth.  
  
At 7:00 the doorbell rang and Karen answered it. She heard her name and walked down the stairs to the door. "Hello Sarah," said Aereth smiling, "you look wonderful."  
  
Sarah blushed and mumbled a thank you. He looked handsome. He was wearing a pair of light khaki pants and a buttoned up shirt.  
  
Aereth put out his arm and Sarah slid her arm in and he walked her to his car. He called back to her parents saying he would not keep her out too late and he opened the passenger door for her to get in. She wondered where he was taking her and asked him "where are we going?" He told her that it was a surprise. They drove into a part of town she had never gone to and they went to a little Italian restaurant. He opened the door for Sarah to get out and took her arm again. He was the perfect gentleman opening doors and pulling out chairs the entire time. He asked her questions about her childhood and she told him how she was into fairytales and would role-play all the time. She talked about her mother becoming an actress and how she had left. He listened and looked at her with interest. She almost wanted to tell him about the labyrinth and stopped herself. He looked at her and she saw concern in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said. "It's nothing. Why don't you tell me about your childhood and where you grew up?" Sarah said.  
  
He turned and got this cold look in his eyes. She was familiar with the look, but she did not know from where. He told her that he grew up in Nevada and his mother raised him alone. His father had left for unknown reasons. She saw pain in his expression as he spoke.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he said as they finished dinner.  
  
He took her to a dance. She loved to dance so she was happy. It was a nice place they went to. Girls were dressed in beautiful gowns and some had masks. It reminded her of the masquerade ball underground. She thought of Jareth and got closer to Aereth. He leaned down and kissed her gently and she kissed him back.  
  
"Jareth?" she thought now realizing who it was that Aereth reminded her of. Then she thought of the ball. She thought about who knew that she liked dancing.  
  
"Jareth?" She said aloud looking into Aereth's eyes.  
  
Thank you to those of you that reviewed my story. Like I said I am sorry if it takes time to get my chapters up, but I do have a lot going on at school. I know I am not a very good writer, but I am trying my best. Please don't leave put downs, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I will try to get my next chapter up soon. I hope you like my story. ( 


	3. Chapter 3 Three Years Later

Disclaimer: These characters are NOT mine!!! I think that should be clear. (  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while, but I have had some problems with my computer and there has been a lot of crap going on at school since graduation is coming up. If you guys have any ideas for my story they would be much appreciated. = Thought ()= Mind to mind  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Jareth?" She said aloud looking into Aereth's eyes.  
  
Only, Aereth was no longer Aereth, but Jareth. The room spun and before she knew it she was in her bedroom.  
  
Sarah knew there was something familiar about him. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to find out. It was in his eyes. Once they were dancing she knew it had to be him. The way he held her. All she could think about was the ball in the underground. She wanted to get close to him, wanted him to wrap her in his embrace, but she backed away towards her bed.  
  
"Why?" She said trying to hold in tears. "Sarah, I am sorry, but it was the only way I could think of to get you to know the real me and how I truly feel about you. I would have revealed myself tonight after the dance."  
  
She sat on her bed and cried. Jareth sat next to her and put his arm around her in a friendly hug and tried to explain to her why he did it.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "Sarah? Please..." "Get Out!"  
  
Sarah was very upset. She wanted to be with him, but she was angry. How could she forgive him for doing something like that to her? She cried herself to sleep.  
  
When Sarah woke up the next morning she saw a crystal on her pillow. It was the one she had seen at the shop with the girl and the unicorn. She picked it up to get a closer look and noticed a not underneath it:  
  
Sarah, I am sorry. I only meant for you to know the true me. Please forgive me. I know you liked the crystal. I bought the day we went to the shop after seeing you admire it. I was going to give it to you last night. If ever you need me, all you have to do is call. Jareth  
  
Sarah didn't know how to feel about all of this. She needed someone to talk to. She walked over to her vanity table and sat down. She looked in her mirror and said "Hoggle, I need you."  
  
The sides of the mirror started swirling and she saw Hoggle's reflection on her bed and turned around to see him. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I missed you so much Hoggle." "I was wondering when you would call me." He said smiling. "Oh Hoggle, I'm so sorry. It's just been strange. It is hard to believe that it all happened."  
  
Sarah had tears in her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying the night before. Hoggle noticed and asked what was wrong. She explained everything that had happened and he looked up at her puzzled.  
  
He had not heard what had happened between her and Jareth yet. So it was easy for him to seem like he knew nothing about Jareth's plans.  
  
"Hoggle, how can I feel this way? I want to be with him and away from him at the same time. I should hate him for all he has put me through. I mean, he was going to turn my brother into a goblin!"  
  
"Goblin? Why would he do that? Those creatures are horribly stupid and disgusting and he has enough of them already."  
  
"He said he would become one of them."  
  
"Ah, he meant fae, like him."  
  
"That is just as bad. He took my brother. He is evil and takes children."  
  
"Sarah, think about it. You wished your brother away. Jareth would not have come otherwise. He gave you a chance to prove you truly wanted him back."  
  
Sarah was getting angry at him taking sides with Jareth.  
  
"Hoggle, he was so cruel. He hurt me."  
  
"Sarah, I need to tell you something. Jareth has been destroyed since you have left. The labyrinth is tied with his emotions. He has been broken down since you left. He has loved you since that night. He has not been eating or sleeping properly and everything is going downhill in the labyrinth."  
  
Hoggle told her he had to return to the underground and for her to think things through before she jumped to any conclusions.  
  
When Hoggle left Sarah tried to push everything to the back of her mind and took a shower and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
When she got downstairs Toby ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"Sarah, can we go outside and play today?" "Sure, Toby." She smiled down at him.  
  
Karen made pancakes. She smiled at Sarah and put a small stack on her plate. Sarah's father was reading the paper. He looked over and smiled at her.  
  
After Sarah had finished eating Toby grabbed her and pulled her outside. She took him to the park and pushed him on the swings. She loved her little brother dearly.  
  
As she played with him she thought about Jareth. She thought about her talk with Hoggle.  
  
I did wish Toby away. Jareth was only doing his job, but that doesn't make it right. He is still evil. If only I could talk to him and- "Sarah?" "Huh? Yes, Toby." She looked at him puzzled. He seemed excited over something. "Look Sarah, there is an owl up in the tree!"  
  
Sarah looked up and saw a white barn owl up in the tree.  
  
"Sarah, it looks like the one Jareth turned into." Sarah looked at him bewildered. It surprised her how much he remembered even though he was so young when it all happened. Sarah figured this was as good a time as any to talk to Jareth. She knew Toby wouldn't say anything so she said, "Jareth, can we talk?"  
  
The owl flew down and changed into a man wearing a poet's shirt, an over jacket, lose fitting pants, boots, and leather gloves. He had golden hair up to his shoulders and spiked at the top and he had deep blue eyes that usually looked cruel, but at the moment they looked full of warmth and concern.  
  
Toby surprised Sarah when he ran up to Jareth and hugged him. Jareth was on his knees hugging him back. Sarah was ready to run over and protect him, but Jareth realized how she felt and heard his voice in her mind when she locked eyes with him. (Sarah, I won't hurt him or take him.) Sarah believed him and stayed where she was.  
  
"Why don't you go play on the slide for a little bit while I speak with your sister?" "Ok."  
  
Jareth sat on a bench and Sarah came and sat next to him.  
  
"Jareth, why did you become a student at my school and ask me out?" "Sarah, do you remember the line in the book? The one about the king falling in love with the girl?" Sarah remembered it very well. It was one of her favorite lines. "No, I can't! Your evil. I can't be with someone evil." "Evil? How so?" He said with amusement in his voice. "You take children away." "I only take away children that are wished away. They are better off with me if they are not wanted. If they truly are wanted back the person that wished them away always has a chance to get them back." "I see, but I wanted Toby back and I was the only person to beat your labyrinth." "Yes you were, but people don't have to beat the labyrinth to get the child back. They just have to prove they truly want it back."  
  
Sarah was surprised at hearing all this. It made a lot of since and it seemed to her he was not evil, but good. She was happy now that she could let him know of her true feelings.  
  
"You are full of surprises Jareth. I thought you a cruel man, but you have proved to be compassionate and understanding." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
Jareth put his arm around Sarah and pulled her close. She looked up into his warm eyes and laid her head on his shoulder and watched Toby play. She suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep.  
  
Jareth called to Toby and he came running to him instantly.  
  
"Is Sarah alright?" Toby asked. "She will be fine. She is just tired. I will take you home. I think I better take you through the front door so it is not noticeable." He changed into Aereth and carried Sarah to her home with Toby beside him.  
  
Karen came to the door and saw Sarah in Aereth's arms and Toby beside him.  
  
"Is she alright," Karen asked, a worried expression on her face. "She will be fine. I think she is tired. We were sitting and talking while watching Toby play and she fell asleep." "Come on it," Karen said. She showed him where Sarah's room was and he laid her on the bed. "Thank you very much for bringing her and Toby home." Karen said. "It was no problem. I must be going now. Goodbye Mrs. Williams." "Goodbye, and thanks again." With that Aereth walked out of the house as if to leave and then in a flash was back in Sarah's room. He traced her face with his hand. He had taken off his glove before touching her. He kissed her on her forehead and was gone back into the underground.  
  
Sarah had an awful dream that night.  
  
~Dream~ Sarah was in the underground. Not near the Goblin Kingdom, but she knew it was the underground. There was a man with spiky red hair dressed similarly to Jareth.  
  
"So this is the famous Lady Sarah." He said with amusement in his voice. "Who are you?" she asked backing away from him. "I am Xenototh, King of the demons." "What do you want from me, demon King?" "Please do not use my title. Call me Xenototh. As for what I want, I want you. I heard you were beautiful, but I did not know you were this beautiful." He said coming close to her and reaching out his hand to touch her face. She slapped it away. "Let me go, you can not keep me here. Jareth will save me." "Jareth can not help you here and I will have you." Xenothoth grabbed her arms and roughly pushed her against the wall. She struggled to get away from him, but his body only came much closer to hers and she could feel every bit of him. "Get off of me!" she shouted. All she could think to do was to call for Jareth.  
  
~Jareth~ Meanwhile Jareth was using one of his crystals to check up on Sarah. He saw her struggling in her bed and she was sweating. She was having a bad dream. He went to her and sat next to her on the bed. He could feel magic in the air. He tried to wake her by calling her name quietly and shaking her gently, but she would not wake. He went into Sarah's mind to see what was going on.  
  
~Back to Dream~  
  
"Xenototh! Get away form Sarah immediately!" He said throwing him an icy glare.  
  
Xenototh threw Sarah aside and turned to see Jareth.  
  
"Jareth, just having a little fun." "Stay away form Sarah!" Jareth said to Xenototh. He threw Sarah a worried glance. "Sarah," he said softly, "It is time for you to wake up now."  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Sarah felt better now that Jareth was there and everything slowly faded away and she opened her eyes to find herself in her bed. Jareth was sitting next to Sarah on the edge of the bed. He had a worried expression on his face. Sarah sat up abruptly and hugged him. She was shaking. He hugged her and pulled her close.  
  
"Sarah, are you alright?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
It was already 2:00 Sunday. She had slept all day and all night. Her father knocked on the door and Jareth told her he would be right back, then vanished. Her father walked into the room and looked at her with concern. "Sarah, are you alright? You have been sleeping an awfully long time. Aereth brought you here yesterday afternoon." "I'm find daddy, I was just really tired." "Alright then." He said.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then he left. Jareth appeared again and sat on the end of the bed. "Will you be alright Sarah?" "I will be fine." She said smiling at him. "You must be careful. Xenototh is dangerous and what happens in his dreams may affect you in the real world to." He said this looking at Sarah's arms. He saw bruises on her right shoulder from when she hit the ground after being thrown aside by Xenototh. She saw where he was glancing and said she would be fine. Jareth leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and they didn't pull apart until they were almost out of breath. "Sarah, I must go now, will you join me for dinner tonight?" "Of course." He saw a worried look on her face. "What is it Sarah?" "What do I tell my parents? I can't tell them I am going out with the goblin king. I don't think they are ready for that yet." "I will pick you up at 6. Don't worry about your parents. I will come as Aereth, then we will walk a distance and I will transport us to the castle." He kissed her on the forehead and vanished. He appeared in Toby's room. Toby was sitting on the bed playing a video game. "Toby, please keep and eye on your sister and if anything unusual happens call me." "I will." Toby said looking up at him smiling. Jareth gave Toby a hug and went back to the underground to keep things under control and prepare everything for dinner.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you that are wondering about my character's name, Xenototh. It is the greek word for death. I thought it fit since he is evil. :) 


End file.
